1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer device, and in particular to a retainer device installed in an electronic device which can readily and conveniently retain accessorial parts thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of screws is often used in an electronic equipment to secure various elements therein. These elements achieve functions of the electronic equipment. Guiding rails are often attached to sidewalls of storage devices by means of screws, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,775. Then the storage devices are slidably installed in a computer case. Contemporary users sometimes need to install additional storage devices in the computer to extend memory capacity. Therefore, a number of screws and rails are required. Most vendors will provide a spare part bag containing screws, rails and I/O shield plates when the computer is delivered, but the bag is not always kept in the computer case. This lead inconvenience for the users may not obtain his needed spare parts in time.
Moreover, during the maintenance and repair of the computer, the screws, the rails and other accessorial parts are detached off. As there is not a certain place to kept the detached accessorial parts, lost will easily happen and cause troublesome to users.
Thus an improved retainer device installed in an electronic device overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is desired.